masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kontroversen zu Mass Effect 3
Die Kontroversen zu Mass Effect 3 entwickelten sich schon bald nach der Veröffentlichung des Spiels. Eine breite Front der Fangemeinde zeigte sich unzufrieden mit dem Ausgang des Spiels und somit der gesamten Trilogie. Bioware versuchte in der Folge die Gemüter zu beruhigen und gab am 5. April 2012 bekannt einen konstenlosen Zusatzinhalt namens Extended Cut, im Sommer des selben Jahres zu veröffentlichen. Dennoch erregte das Ende eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit in der ganzen Spielebranche und es ist noch nicht abzusehen welchen Schaden Bioware und Electronic Arts davontragen werden müssen. Dieser Artikel beschäftigt sich im Folgenden vorallem mit den Theorien und Protestbewegungen der Fans, aber auch mit der Gegendarstellung Biowares. >Achtung!< In diesem Artikel werden viele Themen rund um die Mass Effect Trilogie aufgegriffen. Es ist mit massiven Spoilern zu rechnen. Um in den vollen Genuss der Trilogie zu kommen und zum besseren Verständnis empfiehlt es sich also diesen Artikel nicht weiterzulesen bis ein kompletter Durchlauf beendet wurde! >Achtung!< Das Ende von Mass Effect 3 zusammengefasst Im finalen Sturmlauf auf den Strahl hoch zur Citadel wird Commander Shepard durch einen plötzlichen Angriff des Vorboten auf die anrückenden Allianz Truppen bewusstlos. Als er wieder aufwacht kann zunächst der Vorbote dabei beobachtet werden wie er wieder abzieht woraufhin kurz danach Major Coats über Funk meldet, dass sich die restlichen vereinten Kräfte auf dem Rückzug befinden und alle Truppen in der Nähe des Strahls gestorben seien. Shepard steht daraufhin schwer verwundet wieder auf, um den Strahl zu erreichen und wird daraufhin auf die Citadel befördert. Dort angelangt findet sich Shepard in einem dunklen schmalen Gang mit massenhaften Leichen wieder. Auch David Anderson hat es scheinbar geschafft auf die Citadel zu gelangen und steht mit Shepard in Funkkontakt, schnell stellen beide fest das der Gang an die Kollektoren Basis erinnert und die Reaper vermutlich im Begriff sind auf der Citadel einen weiteren Reaper zu bauen. Nach einem kurzen Aufgang am Ende des Ganges trifft der Commander auf den älteren Admiral, der regungslos an einer Konsole steht. Kurz darauf erscheint der Unbekannte auf der Plattform. Er behauptet das Kontrolle die Antwort sei und er fähig ist die Reaper zu beherrschen und beweist seine durch die Reaper neu erworbene Macht indem er zunächst Anderson in eine Art Stase versetzt hat und Shepard zwingt den Admiral anzuschiessen. Anderson will die Reaper jedoch weiterhin zerstören und glaubt das der Unbekannte sich irrt und in Wahrheit die Reaper ihn kontrollieren anstatt umgekehrt. Beide Männer reden in der Folge auf den Commander ein und versuchen ihn von ihrer eigenen Sichtweise zu überzeugen. Im Anschluss kommen sowohl Anderson als auch der Unbekannte unabhängig von Shepards Entscheidung um und der Tiegel wird erfolgreich an die Citadel angedockt. Nachdem Admiral Hackett den Commander daraufhin weist das nichts passiert schleppt er sich mit letzter Kraft zum Kontroll-Panel und verliert direkt davor abermals das Bewusstsein. Plötzlich erhebt sich eine schmale Plattform mitsamt des Commanders welche ihn in den Raum des selbst ernannten Katalysators befördert. Dieser erscheint dem Commander in der Form des Jungen, den dieser bereits auf der Flucht von der Erde in einem Lüftungsschacht getroffen hat und der ihn im Verlauf des Krieges mehrmals in Albträumen heimsuchte. Er erklärt, dass er die Reaper kontrolliere und Shepard das erste organische Lebewesen sei, dass ihn jemals erreicht hat. Der Katalysator legt daraufhin die Zusammenhänge des Zyklus dar (Kurz: Schutz organisches Leben vor Synthetischen) und bietet dem Commander drei Wege mit den Reapern zu verfahren: * Rechts (ROT): Zerstören allen synthetischen Lebens. Dies umfasst laut Aussage der Katalysators neben den Reapern auch die Geth, EDI und womöglich auch Shepard da dieser ebenfalls zum Teil synthetisch ist. * Links (BLAU): Kontrolle über die Reaper. Shepard wird wie der Katalysator erläutert fähig sein die Reaper zu kontrollieren aber im Gegenzug alles verlieren. * Mitte (GRÜN): Synthese, bei der die DNA allen organischen und synthetischen Lebens kombiniert und angeglichen wird. Wodurch laut des Katalysators sich weiterhin keine Unterschiede mehr erkennen lassen und Frieden zwischen Synthetischen und Organischen Leben einkehrt. Bei allen Enden werden die Citadel der Tiegel und sämtliche Massenportale zerstört, da diese die vom Tiegel und der Citadel ausgehende Energieladung über die gesamte Galaxie verteilen. Die Normandy befindet sich in diesem Moment mitten im Sprung durch ein solches Portal und wird durch die gewaltige Energie und die Zerstörung der einzelnen Portale aus eben diesem geworfen. Dadurch strandet die Crew auf einem unbekannten Planeten und die Credits folgen. Nachdem die Credits durchgelaufen sind startet der Epilog in welchen ein Mann namens Stargazer die Geschichte von "dem Shepard" beendet, welcher die Galaxie gerettet hat. Das Kind, dem er diese Geschichte vor dem Hintergrund zweier Welten am nächtlichen Horizont erzählt, fragt nach einer weiteren Geschichte über Shepard, woraufhin Stargazer sich bereit erklärt noch eine weitere Geschichte zu erzählen. Angriffspunkte des Endes Ein Großteil der Fangemeinde ist mit Ende der Trilogie äußerst unzufrieden. Hauptkritikpunkte sind zumeist die gewaltigen Logikfehler und die Tatsache, dass sich die Enden entgegen der im Vorfeld der Veröffentlichung von Mass Effect 3 getroffenen Aussage von BioWare nicht sonderlich voneinander unterscheiden. Außerdem wurde die Entscheidungen der einzelnen individuellen Spieldurchläufe dabei nicht näher berücksichtigt. Auch büßen die Reaper an Bedeutung ein, da sie auf Werkzeuge des Katalysators reduziert werden. Außerdem zeigen sich viele Spieler enttäuscht darüber, dass man kaum etwas über den Verbleib der ehemaligen und aktuellen Squadmitglieder erfährt und im Allgemeinen viele zentrale Fragen unbeantwortet bleiben. Allgemein unbeantwortete Fragen: * Wer erschuf die Reaper? * Was ist der Katalysator? * In was für einen Raum befindet sich der Katalysator? * Welche Aufgabe haben die Keeper wirklich und woher kommen sie? * Welches Interesse hat der Vorbote an Shepard gehabt? Desweiteren wird Bioware vorgeworfen, dass das Unternhemen von vornherein geplant habe das "echte" Ende als kostenpflichtiges DLC veröffentlichen zu wollen. Schon mit Mass Effect und vorallem mit Mass Effect 2 erwirtschaftete das Unternehmen dank einiger DLCs eine Menge Geld. Außerdem werfen viele Fans dem Unternhemen vor, dass die Mulitplayer-Events zu Mass Effect 3 und das Auftauchen von Mass Effect: Team Assault von der Diskussion ums Ende ablenken sollen und zu wenig Informationen in der Enticklung einer Lösung preisgegeben werden. Daraufhin meldete sich auch Mitbegründer Ray Muzyka zu Wort und kündigte neue Informationen für April 2012 an.Stellungnahme von Biowre Mitbegründer Dr. Ray Muzyka zu der Kritik an Mass Effect 3 (engl.)Dr. Ray Muzyka wendet sich an die Mass Effect 3 - Spieler Indoktrinations-Theorie Um das Ende besser erklären und verstehen zu können, entwickelten sich bereits kurz nach Veröffentlichung des Spiels wilde Spekulationen unter den Fans. Aus diesen wurde kurze Zeit später die sogenannte Indoktrinations- oder auch Traum-Theorie, in der Fans unter Rücksichtnahme der Ereignisse aus Mass Effect 1 und 2 erklären, dass das Ende größtenteils nicht real sei und sich lediglich in Shepards Kopf abspielen würde. So kommt es, nachdem der Commander im Sturmlauf auf den Strahl zur Citadel nach einer Attacke des Vorboten zu Boden geht, zu einem Offensichtlichen Einschnitt. Anhand zahlreicher mehr oder weniger offensichtlichen Hinweise soll es laut den Verfechtern der Theorie im Verlauf der Handlung erkennen zu sein, dass die Reaper versuchen Shepard zu indoktrinieren. Aufgrund dessen häufigen Kontakts mit Reaper-Technologie und den Reapern selbst, liegt dieser Schluss nüchtern betrachtet nicht ganz fern. Dies wird durch Personen wie allen vorran Saren Arterius untermauert, da dieser bereits seit seinem ersten Kontakt mit Reaper-Technologie über Jahre hinweg trotz eigener Unwissenheit darüber subtil indoktriniert wurden, siehe Artikel. Sobald Shepard das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hat und scheinbar auf dem Schlachtfeld umittelbar vor dem Strahl steht, zeigen sich erste Hinweise darauf, dass man in einer Traumwelt aufwacht. Auch werden Zweifel an den nachfolgenden Szenen laut, da die Ankunft auf der Citadel und das Zusammentreffen mit Anderson und dem Unbekannten einige Logikfehler aufweisen soll. Auflistung diverser Hinweise Sturmlauf * Logikfehler: Wie konnte Shepard einen Strahl überleben, der ganze Kampfschiffe vernichtet und wie in den vorhergehenden Sequenzen zuvor zu sehen eine ganze Armee von Bodentruppen binnen Sekunden gar pulverisiert? * Logikfehler: Weshalb entfernt der Vorbote sich nach Shepards Aufwachen sofort wieder vom Schlachtfeld? * Detail: '''Es befinden sich diverse Übereinstimmungen zwischen Shepards Träumen und den Zeitpunkt zwischen Shepards Aufwachen und erreichen des Strahls. * '''Detail: Der Strahl führt Shepard direkt in den Gang, der zum Kontrollpult für die Arme der Citadel führt, äußerst praktisch.. * Detail: Die Pistole verfügt über unendlich Munition. * Detail: '''Der letzte Gegner im Spiel ist Marauder Shields, ein Turianer Husk mag den einen oder anderen als Endboss bekannt vorkommen.. Auf der Citadel * '''Logikfehler: Warum wird der Strahl hinauf zur Citadel nicht weiter bewacht? * Logikfehler: Laut Aussage Andersons ist dieser Shepard in den Strahl zur Citadel gefolgt. Der Gang in welchem Shepard nach dem Passieren landet ist der einzig erkennbare Zugang und dennoch erreicht Anderson das Pult unmittelbar vor Shepard, was äußerst seltsam ist. Der Commander müsste den Admiral zumindest im Gang sehen. * Detail: Die Keeper sind unverwundbar. Endsequenz * Logikfehler: Müssten bei der Explosion der Massenportale nicht auch die gesamten Systeme zerstört werden, wie es bereits im Mass Effect 2 DLC Ankunft geschehen ist? * Logikfehler: Wie gelangten Squadmitglieder, welche sich zuvor noch auf der Erde befanden und teilweise beim finalen Sturmlauf verwundet wurden auf die Normandy? '' (Logikfehler durch die Erweiterung der Endsequenzen behoben)'' * Logikfehler: Warum springt die Normandy mitten in der Schlacht durch ein Massenportal? (Logikfehler durch die Erweiterung der Endsequenzen behoben) * Logikfehler: Was geschieht mit dem gestrandetem Flottenverbund, welchem durch die Zerstörung der Massenportale jegliche Rückzugsmöglichkeiten genommen wurde, und wie werden die verbliebenen Welten ohne Galaxisweite Transportmöglichkeit mit Ressourcen versorgt? (Logikfehler durch die Erweiterung der Endsequenzen behoben) Interpretationsmöglichkeiten "Die Reaper hätten jetzt keinen Grund nicht alles was sie haben gegen uns einzusetzen.." - EDI - Die Konfrontation auf der Citadel kann als erste Etappe der Auseinadersetzung von Shepards Inneren mit der nun langsam greifenden Indoktrination durch die Reaper gesehen werden. Während Anderson als der Teil von Shepards Geist betrachtet werden kann, der bewusst (!) gegen die Kontrolle durch die Reaper ankämpft, stellt der Unbekannte den Teil dar, der bereits unbewusst unter der Kontrolle der Reaper steht und nun aktiv Einfluss ausübt, um Verwirrung zu vermeiden, wird der Term "Spieler" im ersten Part für Shepards eigentlich bewusstes Ich, also seinen Willen, verwendet--Die Beiden, also Anderson und der Unbekannte, versuchen im Folgenden den Spieler mit ihren Argumenten zu beeinflussen, entscheidend ist letztlich was der Spieler aus dieser "Etappe" mitnimmt. Zusammenfassung: Der Unbekannte hält den Spieler nun mithilfe so wörtlich der Macht der Reaper davon ab das Control-Panel zu benutzen und zwingt ihn, als weiteren Beweis der Macht, Admiral Anderson anzuschiessen. Während Anderson scheinbar vergeblich versucht den Unbekannten davon zu überzeugen, dass er unter der Kontrolle der Reaper steht, scheinen lediglich die Aussagen des Spielers tatsächlich etwas zu bewirken; der Unbekannte bemerkt im Verlauf des Gespräches zunehmend den Einfluss der Reaper auf ihn. Egal welche Entscheidungen man im Verlauf trifft, es endet immer mit den Tod des Unbekannten und Anderson. Analyse: '''Letztlich muss man das Gespräch so betrachten, als würden die beiden Characktere sich gegenseitig nicht wahrnehmen und nur mit dem Spieler selbst sprechen; Beispiel: Anderson versucht den Spieler laufend klarzumachen, dass er Indoktriniert wurde. Letztlich ist der Unbekannte als Verkörperung der Indoktrination jedoch nur eine Finte um die Aufmerksamkeit davon abzulenken, dass die Indoktrination tatsächlich noch stattfindet, denn nachdem man diese Herausforderung scheinbar gemeistert hat (und man kann hier gar nicht scheitern), vereinen sich die entscheidenen Teile von Shepards Bewusstsein zu dem Zeitpunkt vom Tod des Unbekannten und Anderson wieder. Nun beginnt die zweite und entscheidene Etappe: Shepard befindet sich nach dem Funkspruch von Hackett der ihn nochmal die Pflicht nahelegt und dem erneut wiedererlangten Bewusstsein(*) im Raum des Katalysators. Dieser fasst die Motive der Reaper zusammen (Es wirkt zwar neu, aber der Katalysator fasst nur zusammen, was die Reaper den Spieler seit Mass Effect 1 schon mitteilen.). Letztlich offenbart der Katalysator Shepard die 3 bekannten Wege, von welchen lediglich nur einer den Ausweg aus den Alptraum darstellt. Da Shepards Wille sich als äußerst widerstandfähig herausgestellt hat, müssen die Reaper Shepard in die Irre leiten, die Option der tatsächlichen Flucht steht zur Verfügung, damit der Verstand die Illusion nicht von Anfang an durchblickt. (*Shepard kommt in dem Verlauf vom Ende drei mal wieder zu Bewusstsein, zunächst einmal nach den Angriff des Vorboten (das Zurennen auf den Strahl erinnert übrigens an Illos), dann auf der Citadel (der dunkle Gang hat Ähnlichkeit mit der Kollektoren Basis) und schließlich beim Katalysator..) '''Synthese: Synthese wird von den Katalysator wie bei jeder guten Argumentation zuletzt erwähnt und auch extra hervorgehoben. Man soll seine DNA in den Tiegel einfügen und diese damit verbreiten, was für anwährenden Frieden zwischen synthetischen und organischen Leben sorgen würde. Hier hätten wir das ultimative Ziel in einer Option vereint, das dürfte den einen oder anderen interessieren. Zerstören: Extra mit Rot, Farbe der Abtrünnigen unterlegt gibt es als vom Katalysator erst genannte Option Zerstören. Hier spielt nun die Erfahrung aus dem Gespräch mit Anderson und den Unbekannten eine sehr wichtige Rolle, ein Teil von Shepard IST bereits indoktriniert, das heisst de facto versuchen die Reaper den Spieler (Shepards Willen) erneut subtil zu beeinflussen. Zudem ist 'Zerstörung '''das einzige Ende bei dem Sheperd überlebt. Man sieht nach den Credits eine/n N7-Soldaten/Soldatin (jenachdem ob man als Male oder Female Sheperd gespielt hat) in einem Loch umgeben von Trümmern, leigend einen Atemzug machen. Dies wir als weiterer Beweis für die Indoktination gesehen. '''Kontrolle: '''Durch die Taten des Unbekannten und die andauernde Konfrontation damit werden die meisten Spieler gewisse Vorbehalte gegen diese Option haben. Um die Option jedoch nicht völlig abzuschließen und um Aufmerksamen Spielern einen Hinweis zu geben das sich die Ideale aufgrund der Reaper bereits "gewendet" haben ist die Option mit Blau, der Farbe des Vorbilds unterlegt. Bioware-Forum: Was the ending a hallucination? - Indoctrination Theory (engl.)YouTube: Mass Effect 3 - Shepard's Indoctrination (NEW) (engl.) Protestbewegung Retake Mass Effect Spendenaktion Im Rahmen der Retake Bewegung wurde eine Spendenseite eingerichtet, welche Gelder für Child's Play sammelte und somit die Ernsthaftigkeit der Bewegung unterstreichen sollte. Das Ziel war es sich zum einen von einer destruktiven Masse abzugrenzen und zeigtleich in jedem Fall etwas Gutes zu erreichen. Nach Erreichen des Spendenziels von 80.000 $ wurde die Aktion beendet, unter anderem auf Bitten von Child's Play. Verantwortliche äußerten sich zwar sehr dankbar für die Spenden, wollten aber nicht den Grundstein für eine zukünftige Instrumentalisierung von wohltätigen Organisationen für verschiedenste Bewegungen legen.Retake Mass Effect 3 - Child's Play (engl.)Retake Mass Effect beendet Spendenaktion Cupcake-Aktion Über weitere Spenden wurden nochmal 1000 $ gesammelt, mit welchen bei einer in der Nähe von Bioware Edmonton liegenden Bäckerei 402 Cupcakes geordert worden sind. Diese wurden jeweils in den Farben Rot, Grün oder Blau geliefert, besaßen jedoch alle die gleiche Geschmacksrichtung. Dazu wurde jedem Cupcake bis zu einer Nachricht der Fans hinzugegeben. Bioware spendete die Cupcakes wiederum an eine Organisation welche diese an heimatlose Kinder ausgab, behielt die Nachrichten allerdings.Retake Mass Effect 3 - Cupcake Campaign! (engl.)PC Games: Cupcakes für Bioware - Protest gegen die Enden geht weiter Marauder Shields thumb|184px|right|Marauder Shields Marauder Shields steht für den letzten Marodeur, welchen man im Laufe des Finales bekämpft. Es ist gleichzeitig der letzte Gegner in der Trilogie, welchem man sich mit Shepard stellt. Unter den vom Ende teils enttäuschten Mass Effect Fans steht dieser Marodeur als Sinnbild der Protestbewegung. Der Name und die Bedeutung entstammt einem bei YouTube veröffentlichen Video welches von ''4chan publiziert worden ist.YouTube: His name was Marauder Shields (Video) (engl.) Verteidigung des Endes Biowares Stellungnahme Aufgrund der großen Welle an negativen Fan-Kritiken versuchte Bioware mehrfach Stellung zu beziehen und die Wogen zu glätten. Vorallem Casey Hudson, Executive Producer von Mass Effect 3, meldete sich mehrfach zu Wort. In einem Interview mit der Internetplattform Digital Trends erklärte er zunächst, dass er nicht wollte, dass das Ende in Vergessenheit geriete und auch diese polarisierende Wirkung durchaus beabsichtig gewesen sei. Er verteidigte diese Aussage damit, dass Mass Effect bisher immer etwas Geheimnisvolles in sich barg und somit Raum für Interpretationen zuließ. Die durch das Ende ausgelösten Diskussionen über das Schicksal der Figuren und das was als nächstes passieren könnte, zeigten das Mass Effect eine Geschichte ist über die die Leute reden können.Digital Trends: Mass Effect 3’s Director addresses the game’s controversies (Updated!) (engl.) Andererseits erklärte Hudson auch mehrfach, dass er und sein Team das Feedback der Fans berücksichtigen würden und es als wichtigen Bestandteil der Trilogie sehen. Bereits in der Entwicklung von Mass Effect 2 wurden Vorschläge und Wünsche der Fans berücksichtigt und mit Mass Effect 3 solle dies nicht anders sein.Bioware Social Network: Casey Hudson on the Conclusion of Mass Effect 3 (engl.) Bioware Mitarbeiterin Jessica Merizan rief in einem Forenthread sogar gezielt dazu auf seine Meinungen und Wünsche zum Spiel frei kundzutun. Jessica Merizan ruft gezielt dazu auf Feedback an Bioware weiterzuleiten (engl.) Am 21. März 2012 bezog letztlich auch Bioware Mitbegründer und General Manager Dr. Ray Muzyka im offiziellen Bioware Blog Stellung zum Standpunkt der Fans. Er unterstrich nocheinmal, dass das Team jegliche konstruktive Kritik auswerten würde, um eine Balance zwischen, der von Muzyka angeprochenen künstlerischen Integrität und den Wünschen der Fans zu finden. Dabei ruft der General Manager nochmals dazu auf Meinungen und Wünsche an Bioware weiterzuleiten. Aber er verwies auch auf die großartigen Kritiken zum Spiel und schrieb, dass er Mass Effect 3 für das derzeit beste Bioware-Spiel halte. Er lobte das Entwicklerteam und nahm es zugleich in Schutz, indem er erklärte, dass Bioware keine Angriffe auf Mitarbeiter tolerieren und auswerten würde, welche durch Fans in der "Hitze der Leidenschaft" abgegeben wurden. Als einen der hoffnungsvollsten Punkte seiner Stellungsnahme gab er bekannt, dass im April 2012 weitere Informationen zur Entwicklung eines versöhnlichen Endes der Diskussionen genannt werden würden.Bioware Blog: To Mass Effect 3 players, from Dr. Ray Muzyka, co-founder of BioWare Am 5. April des selben Jahres gab Bioware in einer Pressemitteilung bekannt, dass im Sommer 2012 der kostenlose Zusatzinhalt Extended Cut erscheinen solle. Dieser ist eine Reaktion auf die Wünsche der Fans und soll das Ende durch weitere Filmsequenzen und Epilogszenen näher beleuchten.Electronic Arts: BioWare kündigt Mass Effect 3: Extended Cut an Meinungen von Fans Neben den zahlreichen Fans, die gegen das Ende argumentieren und eigene Theorien entwickelt haben, gibt es auch Fans, die das Ende verteidigen. In ihren Augen können viele Kritikpunkte auch anders betrachtet werden. So haben die meisten Entscheidungen, die der Spieler in den ersten beiden Teilen trifft, während Mass Effect 3 durchaus größere Auswirkungen. Sie beeinflussen das Ende nicht direkt, jedoch kommt es an vielen Stellen zu einem ganz anderen Spielerlebnis und anderen Handlungssträngen. Die Entscheidungen der Vorgänger werden also durchaus berücksichtigt und fließen ins Spielgeschehen ein. Speziellere Punkte sind: * Die Flotte der letzten Schlacht ist nicht zwingend gestrandet! Auch wenn es keine Massenportale mehr gibt, verfügen die Schiffe immer noch über einen ÜLG-Antrieb mit welchem sie durchaus noch interstellare Reisen machen können. Das beste Beispiel dafür sind die Reaper, welche nicht die Citadel verwenden konnten um anzugreifen, sondern ausschließlich auf ihre ÜLG-Technik angewiesen waren. Natürlich wird die Raumfahrt im Mass Effect-Universum nicht mehr dieselbe sein, aber sie ist nicht gänzlich ausgeschlossen. * Die Portale vernichten ihr jeweiliges Sternensystem nicht, da die Energie in das Signal des Katalysators konvertiert und weitergeleitet wird. Um eine derart starke Energiewelle zu erzeugen, überlasten die Portale und werden dadurch zerstört, das System kann jedoch intakt bleiben. * Das Ende spielt sich wie ein Traum. Dies ist verständlich wenn man bedenkt, dass Shepard durch den Vorboten beschossen und schwer verwundet wurde. Um dies zu verdeutlichen ist Shepard in seinen Bewegungen und seinem Sichtfeld, wie in den vorherigen Träumen eingeschränkt. * Dass der Katalysator in der Gestalt des verstorbene Erdenjungen erscheint, hat einen dramturgischen Grund und sollte daher nicht überinterpretiert werden. Um dennoch einen Grund zu nennen, sehen es die Verteidiger des Endes eher biologisch bedingt. Das Gehirn eines Menschen funktioniert ähnlich einem Computer und arbeitet mit Binärcodes, die durchaus durch den Katalysator ausgelsen werden könnte. Die Form des Jungen soll Shepard etwas vertrautes und verlorenes wiedergeben. * Der Mangel an philosophischen Antworten und Konflikten im Ende ist laut den Verteidigern nur eine Fehlinterpratation. Das Ende besteht in ihrer Sichtweise nicht nur aus 30 Minuten, sondern aus dem gesamten dritten Teil der Trilogie. So wird mit dem letzten Teil der Konflikt zwischen synthetischem und organischem Leben endgültig ins Zentrum gerückt. Im Verlauf der Handlung wird dabei herausgearbeitet, dass die Unterschiede zwischen organischem und synthetischem Leben nicht gravierend sind. Hervorgehoben wird dabei die Entwicklung von Legion, der sich in Teil 2 noch als Teil einer Gruppe sieht und stets von "Wir" (den Geth) redet und in Teil 3 später nur von sich selbst als Individuum als "Ich" redet. Dies verleiht auch ihm einen gewissen Grad an Menschlichkeit. Es gibt noch wietere Punkte, die so widerlegt werden können und zeigen, dass je nach Sichtweise ein anderes Verständnis möglich ist. Dennoch steht in Umfragen nur ein geringer Teil hinter dem Ende als solchem. Die große Mehrheit fordert einerseits jedoch ein komplett neues Ende oder andererseits mehr Aufklärung über die Zukunft der Squadmitglieder und der galaktischen Zivilisation, wie es mit dem Extended Cut als Zusatzinhalt auch geplant ist. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Mass Effect 3